The Charmed One
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Everyone thought Chris was weak compared to his siblings and cousions, even him. He was also, it seemed the only one to be without a destiny. boy, they were in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The Charmed One

Chapter 1

Wyatt and Melinda winced as they heard the voices of their mother and brother arguing from the attic. Their voices were getting louder and louder. They always seemed to be arguing lately and their father was trying to make them calm down.

"I can't believe this! I am twenty-three! You've already let Melinda move out and yet you're kicking up this massive fuss about me moving out!" their brother shouted.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! don't you dare take that tone with me young man!" their mother screamed. "We are just trying to look after you Chris, why can't you understand that? You aren't as powerful as your siblings so-

"Oh, of fucking course!" Chris shout was accompanied by the sound of something heavy sailing through the air and the sound of shattering. "It all comes down to power! I can move things with my mind, create blasts of telekinetic energy, read minds and astral project. Not to mention all my whitelighter powers! But no, that's not good enough for you. Well I am sorry mother, I am sorry I don't have over two dozen powers and a great big old prophecy attached to me. Like everyone else in our damn family! You know if this was any other magical family, I would probably be the strongest witch! But nope that doesn't count for anything so I am sorry!"

For a moment, aside from some heavy breathing. there was an uneasy silence. Melinda gulped, it was times like this she hated being an empath.

"How dare you!" their mother shouted. "I don't care how many powers you have. I just don't want to lose you again like-"

And again their was silence. Melinda and Wyatt's eyes widened almost comically at what their mother said. There was an unspoken rule in their family, never, ever mention the other Chris when Chris was in the same room. Wyatt allowed himself a humourless chuckle. It was well known that Chris had an inferiority complex to his older brother, but Wyatt thinks that Chris is the only person who could ever have an inferiority complex to himself.

There is silence once again, and Melinda is really starting to hate these silences when Chris orbed downstairs and stormed tearfully to the door. Melinda and Wyatt tried to stop him but he opened the door and slammed it before they could say anything.

The siblings attention was drawn by the sound of footsteps running down the staircase. They looked to see their mother and father, standing their and looking upset. Piper gazed at the door sadly and then at her oldest and youngest children. "He's gone hasn't he?"

As her children nodded Piper sighed and walked into the living room and slumped into the chair, she buried her heads into her hands in exhaustion.

Leo walked over to his wife, knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay Piper, just let him cool down and will talk about it calmly when he gets back." Leo turned to his son. "Wyatt buddy, can you sense where he is please?"

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. "He's on the bridge." he said as he sensed his little brothers presence.

Piper nodded, satisfied with knowing her son's location and stood up. "Well…I should go and get dinner ready." And with that she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Melinda sighed and walked upstairs, she wanted to orb and be with her brother so she could see for herself that he was all right. But she know how Chris worked. He just needed to be alone so he could work through this in his own time.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(A/N Hey guys, know it's pretty short, but this idea got in my head and it wont go away. I know this chapter doesn't really tell you what the story is about but I wanted to set the stage first if you will. Please Review, Favourite and follow.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Charmed One.

Chapter 2

On top of the golden gate bridge a swirl of lights formed. Christopher Perry Halliwell materialized as the orbs faded away.

God, how he hated his middle name, it was a constant reminder that he was second best, second rate and second choice. As if he needed anymore.

You know, when your siblings and cousins were powerful enough to take on the entire underworld second handed but aren't it really made a guy feel insecure.

Oh, and did he mention all the big, important destines they all had?

Wyatt was the twice blessed, a being of pure good magic and heir to Excalibur. He was literally King Arthur and could do no wrong. He the power to project his will on to reality and conjure beings out of TVs. He also had the power to start fires with his mind, the power to combust molecules, control the wind, telepathy, All the basic whitelighter powers. Oh and he had a forcefield. And no he wasn't jealous. He was a little jealous.

His baby sister, Melinda was the reincarnation of their late Aunt Prue, she had all her powers as well as empathy, telepathy, Pyschokineis, the power to immobilize molecules, her own forcefield and the power to turn invisible. She and her brother were the blessed ones, destined to due great good and all that stuff.

He on the other hand had only three powers, Telekinesis, which had evolved to it's advanced form, through his only grew to that level when he was in teenage years and Melinda's telekinesis had reached that stage when she was six.

He could also Astral Project, through again, Melinda could do it to and she mastered that power much quicker than him.

His final power was Telepathy, which both his brother and sister got before him and mastered before him.

Aside from that, all he had were the basic whitelighter powers. He didn't have any elder powers for some dumb reason. And, honestly he wouldn't feel too bad about that, nor would he feel too bad about being weaker compared to them, if his younger cousins weren't so dammed powerful.

His aunt Phoebe's daughters would inherit the power of three and become the new charmed ones. And had a boatload of powers to go along with the title. His Aunt Paige's twin daughters had the power to to combust, immobilize, accelerate and decelerate molecules. As well as having telepathy, empathy and also their own forcefields. Like they needed one.

Henry Junior, her youngest child only had one power, aside from basic whitelighter powers. So you would think he would feel good about that. He was more power than at least one person in the family. It was just shame that one power was the power to conjure the elements!

All three of them were destined to go and save more innocents, in some way. The prophesy was vague in that regard. Not in San Francisco through. The twins and their little brother had moved to New York last year. Through they were only an orb away. Lucky us.

Chris sighed and slid down the support pillar. If anyone could tell what he was thinking, and boy was that weird coming from a telepath, they would probably call him a brat. It wasn't that he didn't love his family he did! It was just…When everyone else in your family is more powerful than you. And when you can't shake the feeling that you aren't really need it was hard not to feel resentful.

Chris's head shot up as he heard a cry for help in his head. It was Melinda. In a blink of an eye he orbed off of the bridge.

And into to a battlefield.

The air was full of energy balls and fire balls being flung around, as an energy ball went flying towards him, Chris held out his palm and pushed. The energy ball went flying back and collided with it's owner.

"Chris! Get out of here!" he heard his mother shout, Chris rolled his eyes and flung out his arm, sending two demons flying into the dining area.

Melinda flung out her wrists and four demons exploded. Wyatt threw a stream of fire from his hands and the a large, bulky demon was incinerated.

Before too long the entire house was clear. Before anyone could say anything a loud thump drew their attention. A demon they had missed stood up and was about to shimmer out. Chris raised his arm flung out his wrist to threw the demon to break his shimmer.

But instead of being thrown back, the demon was encased in ice.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at the new ice sculpture.

Melinda turned to her favourite brother. "Chris…how did you do that?" 

Chris looked down at his hand as through he had never seen it before. "I…I don't know"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Charmed One

Chapter 3

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Chris winced at his mother's shrill tone. "What the hell did you do!?" Piper said with a glare.

"I don't know!" Shouted Chris as he crossed his arms and returned his mothers glare with equal hate. "I'm as surprised as you are!"

"What's going on down here?" Asked Leo as he came downstairs after being sent upstairs so he wouldn't be in the way during the fight. And he had to admit, he did feel useless sometimes. At lest when was a white lighter he could at least offer to heal his children but all his children could do that, except Chris.

Leo's eyes widen as he saw the ice covered demon and looked at his family. "What happened?" he asked surprised.

"Ask your son." said Piper while crossing her arms. "He's suddenly got a new power, a new power that is not a logical advancement of any of his others. So tell us Christopher, how did you get this new power?" she asked.

"I don't know! Have you gone deaf!" he shouted at his mother. "I just tried to throw him and now we have an ice sculpture, okay!"

"No! Not okay you've done something! Have you cast a spell on yourself?" Piper accused, her eyes went wide as a horrible thought crossed her mind. "Or have you been to see a demonic power broker!"

Chris's eyes widen in hurt and shook at the prospect, he took a step back as through what his mother said physically hurt him. The pain faded as hot, raging anger took it's place. He glared at his mother and spat at her. "How dare you!"

Piper stepped back at seeing the pure anger on her son's face. Anger that was aimed straight at her.

Wyatt stepped in between his mother and his brother and spoke. "Okay, guy's I think you should both calm down a little bit."

Chris shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Wyatt, he sent one simple message through his telepathy to his brother and that message was to get the hell out of his way. Wyatt, despite being almost a million times more powerful than his little brother. No not to be in the line of fire when he was this angry.

So he did what anyone with a sense of self-preservation would do.

He hid behind his little sister.

"How dare you!" shouted Chris, his anger seeping into his words. "I might want to be a little more powerful than I am. I might be a little resentful that everyone else in this damn family is more powerful than me. But do you honestly think that I would go to a demon to get more powers? Do you honestly think that I am that stupid!?"

Piper tried to speak. To explain to her son that she was just worried about him, Chris however cut her off.

"I am sick of this, I am sick of being treated as if I am redundant, I am sick of being treated as if I am powerless and I am especially sick of being scolded for wanting to move out. I am an adult if I want to move out I will, and you know what? I am going to, right now!"

Chris waved his arm and the family could here the distant sound of orbs. "My stuff's gone and so am I!" Chris then orbed out before anyone could say anything.

Piper looked at where her son was standing and it slowly started to sink in, her son, her little boy, her peanut had left them. Left her.

She collapsed to her knees and started to sob. Leo rushed to her and pulled into his arms, and ignoring his own tears tried to comfort her. Wyatt tried to sense for his brother and felt despair as he could sense nothing.

Melinda clasped her hands to her head as she tried to block out the emotions she was feeling coming from her family. However as it added to her own pain, she collapsed and let the tears come.

The family stayed there, they would figure out what to do later. Right now they needed to just let it out.

**XXXxxxx**

Chris appeared in a luxury penthouse apartment that overlooked the whole of the city, a fire was raging in the fireplace and he noticed that all his stuff, that he had already packed into boxes was sitting neat it.

The bathroom door opened and Chris looked up, a muscular dark haired man, dressed only in a towel stepped into the large open space. He frowned concerned. "Chris, I wasn't expecting you yet. Is something wrong?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak and found that he couldn't. The shock of discovering a new power, the fact that he had left his family, the fact he had actually moved out, it was all to much and he broke down crying.

As he stood their crying, he felt his boyfriend's strong arms being wrapped around him and pressing his lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss.

Chris just continued to cry as his love continued to hold him.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Charmed One

Chapter four

After Chris had calmed down he and his lover had made their way on to the couch and both of them were now relaxing, Chris lying down with his head in his lover James's lap.

James smiled down at Chris as he stroked his hair. He leant down and pressed his lips to his forehead. "Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" he asked softly.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I don't know." He muttered as he looked down at his fingernails.

"You have to eventually." James pointed out. "I'll wait till you're ready, of course I will but I think it would be better if we just get it out of the way."

Chris thought about it for a minute and nodded his head. "Look, me and mom had a fight and-"

"Ah." said James with a sneer. "That bitch you call a mother had something to do with this, why am I not surprised."

James had meet Piper before at a dinner that Chris had invited him to and to say things had not gone well would be a bit of an understatement. She didn't approve of him and he thought she was, in his own words a homophobic old cow who couldn't accept that her son was bisexual.

Things went from bad to worse from there, his mother had gotten so angry that all the wine glasses on the table exploded and she had demanded that James leave. James stood up to leave and Chris stood up to join him, His mother had attempted to stop him from going but he didn't stick around to hear it and they both left.

He had stayed at James penthouse for a couple of day's after that, the only read communication he had with the rest of his family was a few text messages from Melinda.

Eventually he went home and to keep the peace he decided to not bring James over again. His mother, with his father's full support was actually pretty rare now days, tried to forbid him from seeing him.

Chris promptly told them to fuck off and walked upstairs.

Chris frowned and put his hand on James cheek. "Don't call my mom a bitch." Chris and his mother might not be on the best of terms at the moment but she was still his mother and he couldn't stop loving her

A gentle smile crossed Chris's face as he remembered on the best moments of his childhood.

_(Flashback)_

_Piper was standing by the stove in the kitchen and was making brownies for when her husband and oldest and youngest child got back from the store. Piper looked up from what she was doing and smiled softly as she saw her middle child standing in the doorway. "Hey Peanut, you need something?"_

_Little six year old Chris Halliwell smiled at his mom. He walked over to her and looked up at his mommy. "Mama, can I help you?"_

_Piper smiled widely, Wyatt hadn't shown any interest in cooking and while Melinda was too young to really show an interest she got the feeling she wouldn't want to be a chef. So the fact that at least one of her children showed an interest, even if it was only baking brownies it was at least something._

"_Of course you can Peanut, go and wash you're hands and we can make another batch." Piper said, Chris smiled brightly and ran to go and wash his hands._

_They spent the rest of the afternoon making brownies, by the time Leo, Wyatt and Melinda made it back they had made five batches._

_(End of flashback)_

"Chris…Chris…Chris!"

Chris was startled by the shout and looked up at his boyfriend who was looking down at him with concern. "You okay? You drifted off for a little bit there."

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something." Chris said as he sat up and turned to stand off the couch. "Look, I don't really understand what happened myself you know? I mean one minute there's a demon attack, and I can already see that look of yours coming don't worry I'm fine."

James pouted at what Chris said, their wasn't a look. He just didn't like the fact that demon's were going after his boyfriend, was that so wrong?

Chris continued. "Anyway, one of the demons tried to shimmer away and I tried to use my telekinesis to throw it to break the shimmer. So I raised my hand and pushed and instead of it being thrown back it was frozen. And not in frozen as in, stopped moving frozen, no this was frozen as in encased in ice frozen." 

"Wait." Said James as held up a hand. "You have cryokinesis now?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't think it's cryokinesis. I think it might molecular inhibition."

James frowned. "Isn't that your mom's power?"

"No." said Chris with another shake of his head. "That's molecular immobilization, molecular inhibition is the power to slow down molecules so extremely that they bind together and crystallize. Encasing the person or being it's used on in ice."

"Well, are you sure you still have it?" Asked James as he shrugged. "I mean, I don't know maybe it was just a weird one off. If it is molecular inhibition it doesn't sound like an advancement on any of your normal powers."

"I suppose it's possible." Admitted Chris. "But I don't think I've heard of someone randomly gaining a power and then losing it."

"Okay, well first of all. Let's make sure you still have this power." James nodded towards a potted plant in the corner of the room. "Try and freeze that if you can."

Chris nodded and gazed at the plant. He raised his arm and held his palm out flat and pushed out towards the plant. Instead of the plant being encased in ice however. A lightning blot shot out of Chris's hand and struck the plant, causing it to catch fire.

The men both jumped in shock. Chris gestured his hand's rapidly at the plant and then it was encased in ice.

"What just happened!?" Shouted James as he stared at the frozen plant. He turned to face Chris after he heard him let out a little whimper. Chris was looking very pale and was gazing down at his hand as through he had never seen it before.

Then he collapsed.

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

The Charmed One

Chapter five

After the family had calmed down and walked up to the attic, they had called the rest of the family to come and help them search for Chris. Piper was sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch gazing down at her feet while Phoebe was trying to comfort her.

"Honey don't worry, you know how Chris is, he always been a little sensitive just give him some time and he'll come back and apologise." Phoebe soothed. Paige shook her head at her older sisters naivety and continued to look through the book.

Piper sighed heavily and traced the pattern of the couch's arm with her finger. "You didn't see him Phoebe, he was so angry, I've never seen him that angry before. He hates me." Piper looked down to her feet and bite back her tears. "Maybe he should."

"He doesn't hate you." Paige muttered as she flipped through the book with Wyatt. Piper and Phoebe looked up at their baby sister. Paige didn't look at them and simply kept looking through the book. "Through I do have to admit sometimes I wish he did."

Piper looked devastated and Phoebe looked at her baby sister in shock and anger, Paige crossed her arms and looked unmoved. Everyone else in the attic shared a look and moved to sides of the attic, except for Leo, Coop and Henry who moved to stand by their respective wives.

Everyone know that a serious fight between the three sisters were very rare but when they did happen it was best to get out of they way before it escalated, many of the next generation thought about orbing or beaming out to get out of the way of the fight, they decided not to however because their anger would most likely then turn their way and their mothers were known for their hot tempers.

"What do you mean Paige?" Asked Leo as he placed a comforting and supportive hand on Piper's shoulder.

"I mean that have I've seen that boy been neglected by the two of you for years!" Shouted Paige, the sheer force of her shout made everyone back and it honestly surprised Paige herself that she had that in her, but she had to hold her nephew as he cried about how 'useless' he was in his words after a demon attacked and nearly killed both himself and Melinda.

Piper and Leo hadn't helped matters, they didn't check wither or not Chris was okay and only checked on Melinda as well as blaming him as Chris had been tracking this demon for a while and thus thought that he had provoked the attack.

Paige knew her sister and brother in law did love their son and that they only said what they did out of fear and that they checked on Melinda first because she was their youngest, their baby. But it didn't excuse the countless other times they neglected Chris, not intentionally of course but that didn't make up for it.

She and Henry had essentially become the boys parents, taking care of him and treating him more like a son than a nephew but it was difficult even then, while it had created a strong bond between their kids and Chris because of the twins and Henry Junior destines that had to focus more of their attention on them.

When their children moved away to New York to fulfil their destiny it had allowed them to spend more time with Chris, it was because of this that probably stopped Chris from moving out sooner, and on an unrelated note, Paige couldn't stop the flame of pride from burning in her heart when her children came as soon as they could when they heard one of their own was in danger, it did however probably helped that Chris was their favourite cousin and was more like a brother than a cousin.

Piper and Leo both looked shocked at what Paige had said, shook soon faded to hurt and anger. "We do not neglect Chris, Paige we feed and clothe him, we love him!" Piper said that last bit quite forcefully.

"Congratulations on treating your child like a decent human being Piper and I never said you didn't love Chris just that you have been neglecting him emotionally." Paige with a biting tone. "And here is a newsflash sometime love isn't enough." Paige shook her head, disgusted. "Honestly, when you aren't ignoring him your shouting at him."

Piper and Leo both looked shocked at this, neither of them truly knew what to say. They knew that they had both been spending a lot of time with both Wyatt and Melinda lately but they had their destines and had to be prepared and trained for what was coming for them. Chris just seemed…a little unimportant at that time.

At the moment that that thought had crossed their minds Piper and Leo had an heartbreaking epiphany, they thought their son wasn't as important as his siblings. Who knows how many other times they had thought this without realizing and just left Chris in the background, Paige was right, Piper realized, they were terrible parents.

Wyatt frowned, did he neglect his brother as well? He and Chris didn't really hang out that much as just brothers mainly they just focused on dealing with demons when they attacked and on their own problems. But no he realized he knew nothing about his little brother, he felt like scum. 

Melinda was heartbroken, she loved her big brother and she thought that they spent lots of time together but the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't really know much about his big brother, she knew some things about him of course but not much more than a close acquaintance would know. Melinda started to cry as she realized how terrible they had all treated one of their own and as she felt the sorrow in her parents and Wyatt.

Paige sighed, not a little satisfied. She didn't like the fact that her family was upset but maybe now they realized exactly how bad they had been treating Chris they would start to clean up their act. In the corner of Paige's eye she noticed her daughters and Junior sending her nods of approval.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, most likely to defend her older sister and condemn her younger sister for saying such ridiculous things when they were interrupted by the air shimmering.

Now, demon attacks were a common thing and thus everyone in the family got in to a pose ready to fight, but they didn't attacked for two reasons.

One it was Chris's boyfriend who shimmered in and two Chris was being held in his arms unconscious.

"Chris!" Piper shouted and she and Leo ran forward to check on their son. "What did you do to him?!" Piper accused.

James frowned heavily. "I didn't do anything you old cow, he fainted at my apartment and I brought him here cause I couldn't get him to wake up!" Said James as he walked over to the couch and laid Chris down on it.

"What do you mean he fainted?" Asked Paige as she walked over to the couch and checked on her nephew, there was no external damage but that didn't mean anything. She raised her hands and held them over her nephew and started to heal him.

"I don't know." James said softly as he gazed at the love of his life, normally he would probably make a snide remake to Paige's question but he didn't feel like it right now, he was too worried. "He just tried to show me his new power and something went wrong and he fainted."

James was not alone in his worrying as Leo bite his lip he crossed his arms and walked closer to Paige, wishing he could still heal so he could at least offer to help. "Paige is it working?"

Paige frowned as the light had no affect. "It's not working."

"Why not!?" Piper shrieked, a mixture of fear, frustration, anger and desperation filling her voice.

"Well, there's nothing to heal, there is nothing physically wrong with him he is just not waking up." Said Paige as she stroked her nephew's cheek after she stopped healing him after she realized it would be a wasted effort.

"So why isn't he waking up!" Asked Wyatt.

"I think I can answer that."

Everyone turned to face the new voice and were shocked at who it was. Piper opened her mouth to speak.

"Grams."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. AN

Author's note

I'm sorry but I feel the need to say this, many have complained that I have made Chris gay and that I am ignoring Bianca.

Let me make something very, very clear.

In every single one of my stories Chris is bisexual.

Bisexual is not gay, Bisexual is when you are attracted to both genders.

Yes in the show we are shown that Chris had two relationships on the show Bianca and that one night stand with the girl who's name I can not remember. We are never told Chris is Bi but then we are never told he is straight either.

Just because A bisexual person is engaged to someone of the opposite gender does not mean they have suddenly become straight, Bisexuality is not a half way point where people decide wither they are straight or gay, okay? 

I'm sorry for this but it has really been bothering me, thank you for your time.

Thank you for your time

Doctorwhofan12345

(Oh and also to the guest reviewer, I included Melinda because she exists and she can orb because in the official comic continuation of the show she does have white lighter powers)


End file.
